


Day 72

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [72]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skipping the post root canal scene...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 72

"Poithhon!"

"What are you going on about?"

"Clostridium botulinum!"

Bless you?

"It’s one of the deadliest poisons on the planet!"

Wha-

"Carl Powers?!"

"Oh, wait...are you saying he was murdered?"

Oh come on...

"Remember the shoelaces?"

"Mmm..."

"The boy suffered from eczema. It’d be the easiest thing in the world to introduce the poison into his medication. Two hours later he comes up to London, the poison takes effect, paralyses the muscles and he drowns."

"What – how-how come the autopsy didn’t pick that up?"

"It’s virtually undetectable. Nobody would have been looking for it."

But you did...you are...

 

FOUND. Pair of trainers belonging to Carl Powers (1978-1989).

 

"But there were still tiny traces of it left inside the trainers from where he put the cream on his feet."

 

Botulinum toxin still present. Apply 221b Baker St. 

 

"That’s why they had to go."

"So how do we let the bomber know..."

"Get his attention..."

"Mmm-hmm."

"...stop the clock..."

"The killer kept the shoes all these years."

"Yes. Meaning..."

"He's our bomber."

 

"Well done, you. Come and get me."

"Where are you? Tell us where you are."


End file.
